


Love Kills

by ElaineGaron



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, mafia!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: Eren is five when he finds his dead parents and strange men in their flat. He runs and manages to escape, forgetting the face of the man who had done this. Ten years pass and suddenly his best friend Armin disappears. Desperate to find the other he turns to his last hope: The Mafia, led by a man called Levi. Major Character death. Rated M for later chapters.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older stories which can be found on fanfiction.net  
> AU and extremely OOC at times because it's been too long since i was truly in this fandom. NOT UP TO DATE WITH THE MANGA. I only include Characters I know. Which will be challenging enough, since I haven't read or watched anything in a while.

„Mommy?“ The boy sleepily rubbed his eyes, a - for his small form huge teddy - in his arm as he walked into the kitchen. He was looking around the room, feeling his eyes grow wide when he saw some red stuff everywhere. Blood, his father had called it when the boy had asked him about pictures he had taken home from work. He dropped his teddy and ran over to where he saw his mother, grabbing her hand. “Mommy? Mommy?” He shouted as he was shaking her, trying to wake her up because he had a nightmare earlier. He was all alone in it and some bad man was coming for him and there also had been red stuff everywhere! For some odd reason, the woman, who always had had a light sleep, did not wake up, no matter how hard he tried to wake her. It was as he was about to run to his father when he heard steps behind him.

The child turned around, looking up at a man with emotionless eyes. The man simply stared at him and his mother with a gaze that told he was not a nice man. “Oi, you forgot the shitty brat here,” he called out, making the five-year-old jump in fear. This man was one of the scary men his father had warned him about he could already tell. Something about him was very, very wrong. The boy blinked a couple of times before doing what his gut told him. He ran. He left his teddy behind along with his parents, thinking of what they had told him to do should a stranger wither talk to him or be inside their home.

The man was walking, not intending to run. After all this was a little child. No way could he outrun him. But the boy was not dumb, no; he remembered what he had been taught should he ever have to leave home when bad strangers were there. As more men followed the other into the child’s room, he already was climbing out of the window and down the fire ladder like his father had always told him to should there be any danger. Before they even reached the window, the boy landed on the ground and started running.

He didn’t know how long he was running. He just knew he could not stop; he had to keep running. Although the boy was tripping over and over again, he kept dashing through the night, the men slowly catching up. At one point he used a shop for cover and slipped into an alleyway where he hid in the shadows. He had to put a hand over his mouth to hold back the pants so they wouldn’t hear him. As the men now entered the alley he could hear the one leading them throw a couple of no-no words at the others before throwing the cigarette butt towards where the child stood as the turned and left, not having noticed the boy. “He won’t cause trouble anyways,” the man with the emotionless eyes sad as he held up the teddy for a moment, looking straight at the boy as if he knew he was there. “Let’s go.”

Soon the child was alone again, starting on his journey through the town again. He didn’t know where he was but with a lot of luck he managed to find the house he searched for. Ringing the bell frantically he waited, unable to hold back the tears now.

An old man opened the door, looking worriedly at the child. Behind him was a young blonde boy, slightly smaller than the other. “What happened? What are you doing here? Where are your parents?” The old man asked, kneeling down. The boy held his hands out that were still covered in red stuff as he sniffed slightly. Without hesitation the man looked around before picking him up. “It’s alright, Eren. Come in. It’s going to be fine.” Turning to the other child he said, “Get him some new pyjamas please, Armin.” And soon he carried him inside. Neither of the three noticing the bad man watching them from a dark car outside the house. “Levi, Sir, we should leave.” The man sighed, lighting another cigarette as he picked up the teddy, which was still laid beside him. “Drive me to the club,” he ordered as the car left unnoticed by the inhabitants of the house the boy had run to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on it will be severly OOC. I did put that up before but I just couldn't help it. I couldn't make Eren the angry boy he is. He will change as the story progresses and become more like he was in the anime (I quit the manga like 20 chapters ago, so I won't go by that) but in the beginning he is very different. It just worked better with the story. Again, sorry.
> 
> This has also not been reviewed by a beta. Only by me. Sorry! If you find mistakes or want to beta this, please do tell me!  
> Also, sorry for the delay. Exam time struck. And I focused on "A Warrior's Heart" my Yuri!!! on Ice story more for that time.

Eren smiled slightly, looking around the room one more time. Why did it have to be today? As if he weren't nervous enough without this adding to it. How should he survive this day if this fucking tension never died off? He stopped, his gaze on Armin who was focused only on the test in front of him, a smirk plastered on his face. If his best friend could write a test before their job interview, he could do it too.

Although not being anything unusual, Eren always felt weird and scared during tests. He knew it had been worse when he first entered school. Back then Armin had to hold his hand during the whole test time to keep him from freaking out, something the teachers slowly came to accept after seeing how there was no possibility the blond helped his friend. After all he wrote straight A's while Eren barely managed to pass most subjects. The only one where it was the complete opposite where those classes where creativity and not the knowledge from books was needed, there the grades of the two were flipped, making most wonder how such a thing was even possible as most could not imagine Eren being better than Armin at anything.

But as time passed Eren became more relaxed during tests and once they entered High school he was able to do them on his own, although he preferred if Armin still was in the same room for it had a calming effect on him. Just like it was now. One glance to the other and he could focus perfectly, writing down everything he had memorized. It was only about half the things needed, maybe just a bit more but it had to be enough for him to pass. He didn't want to fail. If he did he would no longer be in the same classes as Armin and losing his best friend was something that always scared him.

After a felt eternity the brunet felt his sheet being pulled away, the smiling face of his adoptive brother telling him the time was up as he handed both their works in. The brunet smiled slightly, feeling the nausea grow less as the tension was disappearing. He must have passed; he had to pass. He did pass. "Alright. Let's go or we won't get any pizza anymore," he half-joked, getting out of his seat and walking over to where his friend stood, grabbing his arm before dragging him out of the room, ignoring the slight protests the blond managed to get out between laughter.

"Went well I guess? Sure you passed?" Eren smiled at the sound of the voice beside him as Armin caught up, freeing his arm and simply walking beside him. A short nod from the other made him smile gratefully, knowing how much it meant to Eren that they were always in the same classes.  
"I could fill out the biggest part so I guess I should have passed. Not with the best grade like you surely did but I should be able to pass every class now."  
"I'm glad," was the gently reply coming from the blond.

It had been ten years since his grandfather had found the five year old child on their doorstep, taking Eren in immediately and becoming as much of a father to him as he was to Armin. For some to the blond unknown reason he had let Eren tell him the whole story of what happened, wrote it down and locked it away. The only time he had taken it out again had been on Armin's fourteenth birthday when he decided he should know everything. Eren though had no idea what truly happened to his parents. He only knew the lies of them dying in a car crash when he was five and he believed it. And it was better this way as the brunet already was damaged enough from the memories he had pushed away.

As they were still walking, Armin took out his wallet. He usually paid for both of them as Eren was someone who easily wasted money and they could not afford to waste money. For ten years they had lived only with the money his grandfather got every month. Not much for two quickly growing children and an elderly man but they had no other choice but to live with the bit of money they had. That's why Armin had decided they both needed to start working to support their small family as the state was not willing to pay much support for them, meaning it was finally time they helped the old man relax a bit on his late days. He had always been like a father to them; he deserved some rest now that they were old enough to do most things alone.

Eren smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Well, what would I do without you?" he asked as he watched Armin take out the money, hugging him from the side for a moment. "Best brother one could wish for," he whispered in his ear before letting go, making the other blush and smile happily. He knew he was a bad person for thinking this, but he somehow was glad Eren's parents had died, leaving him with Armin and his grandfather.

"Armin?" The sound of his name being called made the blond come back into reality, smiling at the other.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
"We have to get those jobs today. I feel like I'm becoming a burden. You took care of me for all these years and there hasn't been any way to repay you for your kindness. Now I finally can help so I will not fail!" To his surprise, Eren's words made Armin laugh, causing the other's cheeks to turn pink. "H-Hey, it's true isn't it?"  
"Don't worry. We gladly took you in. After all our parents used to be very close when they were still alive."

Eren smiled slightly and nodded. He had absolutely no memory of his life before he moved in with Armin and the man who had been like a father to him from the very moment he had joined their little family. He could not help being proud for having such an amazing family even after losing his real one. It was better to have someone you loved and cared about than having a family without love.

Eren was about to enter the cafeteria with Armin by his side when he heard a screech behind him and a girl dashed past them, not even looking back as she quickly got her food, sitting beside a young boy. "Sasha truly amazes me sometimes… I heard she's actually a slow runner during sports class but as soon as pizza is involved she gets incredibly fast," Eren chuckled, putting Armin who nearly fell over back on his feet. "And she keeps running past us, making you fall over. You should work on your balance." The blond just looked down, blushing slightly at falling once again because someone pushed him slightly. Eren was not only better at creative tasks; he also was far more sportive. But Eren simply ignored how uncomfortable he felt for a moment, most likely realizing how he had made him feel but deciding to cheer him up in his own way.

Eren ordered for both of them, making sure to also get Armin's favorite sweets, knowing it would cheer him up to see once again how much Eren knew about him. It had always been like this. When one had hurt the other, he would comfort him by showing he understood him. Since they always were together at first because of Eren's anxiety attacks that had grown less and nearly disappeared over the last years, they knew everything about the other, something they actually were proud of. No one would ever try saying anything stupid about the other to either of them, simply because it would end with Eren beating the crap out of them, no matter if it as about himself or about Armin. Although he was going much less easy on them when they insulted Armin.

Once he had everything and Armin paid for it they sat at their usual table where Sasha was already nearly finished with her food. "Slow down before you choke," a laughing boy beside her said, nodding at Eren and Armin as they joined them.

"Hey Connie, is she devouring her pizza like a starving animal again?" Eren asked as he placed Armin's food in front of the blonde, watching as he silently started eating, not being one to talk a lot to anyone but Eren.  
"Yeah, only that at least this time she managed to keep everything inside her mouth and not drop half her meal again," was the hard to understand reply coming between laughter. Eren smiled softly, looking at his own food. He once again was thinking of what his parents must have been like when they were alive.

Armin who noticed the sudden change of mood from the other, grabbed the sweets and threw a couple of them at Eren, making him look up and smile genuinely again. "They actually hurt you know!" he complained as he opened his mouth, catching the last one being thrown this way. "And are great."

Both of them started eating in silence now, knowing their most dreaded class was nearing. Maths. The teacher was what could only be called a total bitch, always shouting at innocent people. One of her favorite games was 'embarrass the students' and thanks to her horrible teaching, even Armin who studied for her classes like crazy, spending whole evenings figuring out what she could ask, could often not answer her. No one liked this woman for her behavior simply showed that she did not care about the students but only about collecting her paycheck at the end of the month and seeing a nice, high number on it.

"What do you think she'll ask today? And who at that?" Connie asked, everyone suddenly looking grim and serious.  
"I'm guessing me or Eren. She loves picking on me because I'm the only one to still try… And Eren, well she knows that if she fails him often enough he'll fail this year, meaning he'll have to do it again. I really hope it's me today. At least I won't fail if she decides to pick me."

Everyone went quiet at that, knowing what it would mean if Eren failed. The four of them had known each other for a long time and both Connie and Sasha still remembered how Eren used to cling to the blond as if to dear life. He would never have managed to even reach the age to enter high school without his best friend that much was clear to all of them. They always used to be together and still always were simply because Eren still was scared of anxiety attacks and Armin simply cared too much to leave him alone and risk it. The longest they ever were in different rooms were a few minutes when one of them had to use the toilet for example.

It was still some time until then though and so Eren decided to loosen the tension a bit. "Hey, how about we go outside a bit? We still have half an hour and it's no use thinking too much about the next lesson just yet. We should just go outside and enjoy the sunshine. This winter has been way too long anyways." Every nodded, smiling once again, deciding it was better to be happy now than to be sad and depressed when no one knew what really was going to happen. And also Eren could be sure the headmaster would support him so he still passed maths since he knew him for quite some time already and knew what would happen should he be separated from Armin. It was best to not worry yet but just go out, have fun and enjoy the sunshine after months of darkness and grey skies.

Armin was the first to get outside, grabbing Eren's hand and dragging him towards a flower field near their school building. "Sit down, I'm going to make you a flower crown like we always used to when we were younger!" A happy smile was on his face as he started plucking flowers for said crown, making Eren smile as well. This was a lot better than the sad Armin from before. The one who remembered the games they used to play.

Sasha sat beside Eren, starting to rip out some leaves, eating them slowly, chewing carefully.  
"S-Sasha! We don't know if they are edible!"  
"They are, I know them. Used to eat them a lot some time ago," she replied calmly, throwing some at Connie who eyed them suspiciously. "They aren't poisonous so eat them. But make sure there are no bugs on them. Bugs are 'ew' to eat."  
"You truly are the strangest girl I know…" He sighed, sitting down as well, watching Armin work on Eren's flower crown, Eren sit relaxed in the sun and Sasha eat her leaves. After what seemed like forever he finally started eating one as well, amazed that he didn't drop dead right away. They even tasted somewhat good so he threw them at Eren who just groaned, not caring about much right then.

"Say, Armin, shall we go out after the job interview? Maybe we could take care of the garden for once." He turned to face Armin, smiling broadly at him, the sun blinding him enough so he couldn't see the sad look on his face.  
"Of course we could do that. Sounds fun actually." It were mere seconds before the smile was back again, replacing the sadness visible on his face just a moment ago with happiness. No one noticed as it seemed.  
"Yeah, let's give your grandfather a nice, relaxing afternoon and do his work for him. He deserves a break every now and then."  
"He really does. He works so hard for us all the time. I'm really grateful to have him."  
"As am I. Who knows where I would have grown up if he had not fought for me."  
"Yeah…" Armin leant closer, placing the finished crown on the other's head with a smile. "Looks beautiful!" He exclaimed before he was tackled to the ground in a hug that soon turned into a tickle attack.

"You two should already go out. You act like a couple already so why hide your feelings any longer?" Eren looked up, grabbing some flowers and threw them at Connie.  
"We aren't going to date because neither of us is gay! Goddammit shut up and ask Sasha out already!" Armin took his chance for revenge and started tickling Eren as he was speaking, forgetting about the smaller male beneath him. Eren fell on top of him, laughing loudly as he tried to roll off only to end up with Armin sitting on top of him. He was smiling down at the other, as the wind picked up his hair, making him go blind as another attack was started on him, this time from Connie.  
"Stop!" Eren now joined, having taken a few moments to catch his breath. Together with Connie and Sasha he now was tickling the smaller male until he was completely out of breath, just laid on his back in defeat.  
"I hate you!" he shouted, laughing as he threw grass at the others, struggling to breathe again.

"Oh, and Eren? Connie asked me out last Saturday. We already went out. It was pretty fun actually."  
"Tell us everything!" Eren demanded, pulling Armin into a sitting position as the others started to tell the story, switching in the middle of their sentences sometimes, being just in sync as Armin and Eren.

They had watched a very serious and supposedly dramatic movie though they laughed every few seconds. Their favorite joke was 'How the hell do you even run in heels that high?' and they pretty much disturbed everyone else. Later they still had dinner before Connie brought her home.

"And then, on my doorstep I started fidgeting with my keys, trying to give him the sign that it was alright to kiss me and he just stood there, awkwardly shifting as I kept playing around, not opening the door for nearly five minutes. Hell, I even dropped my key ten times or something! He just smiled at me and blushed! Can you believe it? He didn't get it after five minutes!" Sasha laughed, hugging Connie from the side. "Anyways, I knew my dad would come out any moment now so I decided to kiss him. And I swear, it was magical. I could feel sparks fly, my whole body was as if electricity was running through it. It was amazing. He tasted like fries from our dinner…" Connie slapped her back, blushing at the last part.  
"That's enough. They know about your love for food."

Armin couldn't help laughing, Eren breaking out in laughter beside him. "Well, as long as you had a nice evening. It's wonderful to hear you are happy together." Eren smiled at them, actually genuinely happy for his friends.  
"I asked Sasha out, now it's your turn to admit it Eren."

The brunet sighed, picking up a few flowers, turning them into a ring. "Armin Arlert, will you do me the favor of going out with me although we have no romantical feelings for the other whatsoever?" Armin fell over laughing loudly as Eren climbed on top of him, putting the ring on his finger before kissing his cheek. "There, asked him out and even proposed I think. Happy now?" He tried to look serious but couldn't help laughing as well when he saw everyone rolling around, laughter spilling from their lips, making him feel as if there never happened anything bad in his life. As if he never lost his parents and never suffered from anxiety attacks.

"What time is it?" Armin asked suddenly, sitting up, looking shocked. Immediately no one was laughing any longer. They had to make sure they wouldn't be late. Being late for this class was the worst they could do.  
"Armin, calm down. You're going to get an A even if you are late once," Eren tried to calm him down while Connie checked his phone.  
"We have five minutes. Let's get going I'd say. We still have to get flowers out of our hair and off our clothes."

Armin was the first to be up, looking at the ring on his finger as if thinking about something. Eren didn't notice though and just went and hugged him once again, smiling slightly as he whispered in his ear. "You're gonna be my waifu!"

Armin felt his cheeks turn a bright red as he turned around, nearly slapping the other. "Stop with the stupid jokes already! I'm not into Eren, he's not into me. We're brothers and friends, end of story!" He pushed Eren back, nearly storming off before he stopped, smiling gently. "Now come on already, it's nearly time for class to start."

Everyone was in shock for a few seconds, actually wondering what had come over Armin to act like this. Maybe he was scared the girl he was crushing on might see them? It was only for a moment that people wondered if Armin not might be crushing on Eren and it hit him to know that the ring was just a joke. But the idea was so absurd that Eren quickly pushed it away, focusing on the goal ahead. Passing this class, that was his goal right now and he wouldn't fail achieving it. He would pass and stay in the same class as Armin.

Once they reached the building, the bell could already be heard outside, making Armin curse as he grabbed Eren's hand, starting to run. He couldn't be late and risk his status of a well-liked student by the supposedly meanest teacher they had at this school.

And thanks to Armin making them run, they arrived just in time. The blond sat down, being completely out of breath while Eren looked calm and composed, going over as much as possible before the cruel woman calling herself a teacher would enter. Sasha and Connie sat in their usual seat as class started, smiling reassuringly at Eren when he looked around once. He could do this.

The lesson started as always, questions no one could answer, not even Armin. But then, for a change, she started to explain something. Everyone was frantically making notes, Eren as well as everyone else. Explanations meant it would be in the test. After about half the lesson, Armin raised his hand, looking somewhat nervous as he asked if he could use the restroom. It seemed strange but he was allowed to leave, the fidgeting most likely making clear how much he needed it.

As soon as the door closed behind him, the lesson continued, more and more explanations that made no sense to most of them thrown at the students. Everyone was just focused on writing so it was nearly the end of the lesson when Eren's shifting was starting to catch attention.

"Eren please focus!" The boy looked at his paper, his hands shaking slightly as they gripped the pen tightly, his whole body looking as if it were under enormous tension.  
"Armin isn't back yet. He left twenty-five minutes ago," he forced out, slowly looking up. He could feel the classroom go silent, suddenly realizing he was right and that their stupid comments about him were actually _really_ stupid.  
"Go look for him then, but take your stuff with you."

It didn't take Eren thirty seconds to pack his stuff and jump up before storming out of the room to the closest restroom. Nothing. Every stall was empty and there was not a single trace anyone had been there within the last hour. Maybe Armin had gone somewhere else he thought as he started running, panic rising in his chest as fear took over his mind. Where was he?

Once he finished every restroom, even looking at the girl's rooms he stood in the hallway, panting heavily as he spun around. Where was he? Eren could feel his mind go blank as his feet started moving on their own, carrying him to Armin's locker. He opened it, finding everything inside like it should be; nothing was out of place so the other could not have left school. He never would without telling Eren actually.

One more thought slipped to his mind as he started moving again, heading for the nurse's office. Maybe he had felt sick and had come here? It had to be! He surely must have felt sick.

But when he asked, the nurse could not tell him anything at all. Armin had not been there either. She didn't even know who he was talking about since Armin nearly never fell ill. Unlike Eren who was often seen in her office when he felt ill again. The nurse pressed a small bottle in his hand, smiling slightly at him. She could clearly see his distress and wanted to make sure he had the medication to calm down once the attack would strike.

Without realizing what was going on Eren was running outside to where they had spent their break. Maybe Armin was making another flower crown. He had to be. If he wasn't…

Upon arriving at the space his heart stopped for a moment. No. Eren felt his hand reach out, tears in his eyes as he looked around, trying to make out anything unusual but he couldn't spot anything. He was slowly reaching down, feeling his sight blur all of a sudden as tears started running down his cheeks. Where was he?

He picked up the bag, noticing it was way lighter than in the morning. He gulped, nearly expecting to see blood on the other side. But there was none. All that was left was a bag. A bag and a jacket. And they clearly belonged to Armin. He just knew it were his like he knew his hand belonged to him.

"A-Armin?" He called out, his voice nearly silent. "Armin?!" He started running again, no goal in mind this time. "Armin!" was all he managed to get out over and over again before he felt his legs give out, finding himself next to the bag again. "Armin…" He whispered as his breathing became faster with every second, fear now all he could feel. His best friend; His brother was gone!

His soft smile. His loving gaze. His gentle way of talking. Would he ever see it again? Would he ever see Armin again? Eren was now curled up on the ground, crying heavily, sobs making him rock back and forth as he forced the pills down his throat.

Armin was gone. And he had no idea where he was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I will update my Yuri!!! on Ice story as soon as I get it back corrected from my beta, please be patient~  
> For now, here's the next chapter.

Eren groaned, his eyes slowly fluttering open. For some reason his head hurt and he felt somewhat numb. But whatever the reason was, he could not remember. With another groan he looked around, slowly regaining his focus and realising where he was.

Why was he in the nurse's office? Had something happened? He could not help searching for someone in the room, a small smile settling onto his features when he saw a blonde teen, just a bit older than him.  
"Thomas?" He mumbled, slowly moving into a sitting position, feeling his head spin at the sudden movement. What the hell had happened?

"Oh, hey Eren," was the quick reply as he spun around, looking as if he had been caught doing something illegal. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" He moved closer, stopping beside the bed the brunet was placed on, smiling down at him. "You didn't look well when I found you. I actually even had to carry you back here because you passed out. Did something happen?"

Realization hit Eren, making him want to throw up. Armin. That's what happened. His best friend and brother, the one person he trusted most and relied on was gone. And there was no trace of where he went. "A-Armin… H-He's gone. Armin is gone. He's gone!" He didn't know why he started to shout at Thomas, after all it was not his fault, but he couldn't help it. It hurt knowing that he was completely powerless right now.

Thomas scratched the back of his neck, putting the other hand on Eren's shoulder. "I'm sure he's fi-" he was cut short by the smaller one who pushed him away, glaring daggers at him.  
"Don't touch me!"  
"Calm down, Eren, this isn't helping anyone." He felt his eyes narrow, once again hating how impulsive the other was.  
"I will calm down when I want to! How can you know he's fine if you aren't the one having taken him? Tell me!" Eren now got up; stumbling slightly as he started closing in on Thomas, not caring the he was both older and bigger. "Tell me!" he yelled at him, looking as if he were willing to kill him on the spot.

Thomas raised his hands in defense, looking somewhat scared by Eren's outburst. "I don't know, alright? I just wanted to calm you down. You seemed like you were going to break down again!" He backed away a bit, trying to not lose his focus on the brunet as he did not want to be attacked for caring.

Eren groaned as he sat down again, starting to cry now. "Why would someone do that? Armin never hurt anyone! Why would kidnap someone like him? What monster does such a thing?!" Thomas was beside him again, this time only holding out his hand with the pills that should help him.

"I don't know. But if you go to the police I'm sure you will find him. He will definitely return home safely." Eren nodded slightly, taking the pills and swallowing them dry. He didn't want to have to go to the police. He wanted his brother to be returned to him. Safe and without any injuries or anything. "So try to stay calm. If you break down again it won't help him."

It took Eren all he had to nod and not scream out. Instead he just sat on the floor and curled up, crying silently as he could feel his panic rise to the level it always was at without Armin. How was he supposed to remain calm in a situation like this? The only reason he had not gone crazy years ago was gone now and he didn't know where he was or if he'd ever get the blond back. Why did it hurt so much more than knowing he lost his parents? They were dead; Armin was hopefully alive but it still felt like his heart was being ripped into shreds by some creature.

"I-I'm going to take his stuff home… If anyone asks… I had to leave… D-Did you bring them here?" His head raised again, tears being wiped from his cheeks as he looked at Thomas, deciding he had to be strong for at least some hours until he had contacted the police and they were looking for his best friend.

"Yes, they are next to yours. Don't worry, you'll find him, I'm sure."  
"I'm just scared something might happen to him. He never hurt anyone so why would they choose him? He's as innocent as a little newborn child!"  
"I don't know. But it happened and now it doesn't help him to sit around like this. Go get the police. They'll find him in no time."

Eren soon was up again, now determined to get Armin back before he had another attack. He could deal with this. He had to. He had to be strong for Armin and he could not afford failing. "I'll be going home now. I need to put everything away and then I'll head for the police. Bye." Within a few seconds Eren had out on his jacket and collected both bags and everything that fell out and was out of the door, leaving a startled Thomas behind as he rushed out of the school building, not caring about anyone who might try to talk to him.

A few teachers tried to stop him but he even went as far as to punch one of them when he wouldn't back off. Like hell he cared about school and teachers right now. He was fighting panic attacks that were more than enough to have to deal with in addition to Armin being gone. With a heavy sight he left the building, not daring to look at the place where he had found the other's belongings in fear it would make him collapse again. He had to be strong and focus only on his goal. Home and then the police. That's what he was going to do now.

Eren did not know how he did it but he arrived at home no fifteen minutes later. Normally it took him about half an hour but in his panicked state he walked a lot faster and soon was unlocking the door. His hands were shaking as he held the keys tightly, feeling them slip from his hands and clatter to the ground, making him wince at the noise that was disturbing the silence in the street. He couldn't even hear birds sing right now, it was as if the world knew what was wrong and went silent in order to torture him even more. After a few minutes of fidgeting he finally got the door opened.

He entered the small house, quickly closing the door behind him, looking around for a sign of Armin's grandfather. He sighed in relieve when he did not see him but instead found a note. Everything he carried quickly was dropped as he picked it up.

_I went shopping._

So he was alone at home right now, the note most likely having been for Armin as he usually returned home a little earlier since he took the bus while Eren would walk or run. These five minutes between them arriving at home were the longest time they normally were separated and by the time he would get home, Eren usually was already shaking with fear of losing his only support and clung to Armin as if clinging to dear life. It was painful to imagine even spending a day without the blond but now that it happened, he felt even worse.

Eren picked up a pen that lay beside the note, not sure what he should write. Should he tell the old man? Or would it be too much of a strain for him and his heart if he did? Finally, he decided he could not keep it a secret. In a rather ugly handwriting he wrote his own part to the note.

_I'm at the police station. Armin disappeared._

He looked at it, shaking his head. No, this wasn't right. Something didn't fit in with it. If Armin had disappeared that would mean he could also have left of his own free will but Eren knew better than to believe that. Armin would never leave him like this. He knew how dependent he was and he'd stay with him until he was able to let go.

_Armin's been kidnapped._

Tears were now running down his cheeks as he looked at the small note, crumpling it in his hand. Why did this have to happen? Why Armin? Why not him? Sobs were heaving his chest as Eren told himself to calm down. He had to stay calm and get to the police. Armin needed him. He could not fail him because he was getting scared again.

With one last look back he grabbed only his phone and stormed out, not even taking his keys as he started running, heading directly to the closest police station. He most likely would have been faster on bus but he could not wait that long. He needed to move or the feeling of his chest being squeezed would only grow worse with every seconds passing by. If he was not moving, panic had a much tighter grip on him. Like this, with him running although he was out of breath and his body was starting to ache already, the distance being more than he was used to, he could feel himself get distracted. He managed to calm down enough to think clearly again, even if only for a few seconds before his mind would go blank again.

It was before he knew it that he saw the sign, running towards it. He stormed inside, the policemen looking somewhat startled by the entrance of the sweating, panting and shaking young boy.

"I-I need help. My adoptive brother. He was kidnapped." Eren didn't even care to wait until someone talking to him; instead he just spoke unasked, immediately telling why he was there. A man looked at him somewhat pissed off as he walked up to the counter where the brunet was standing, clinging to it to not collapse. It had been a bit much but he needed it. If his body hurt, his mind would hurt less.

The man looked at him, ruffling his somewhat long hair for a second before looking at Eren, his eyes slightly lidded, clearly showing that he did not care at all. "Calm down for now. And the move over there to my colleagues, respectless brat." He moved away again, going back to work as a younger man came over, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Ian always is a little mean to everyone who doesn't have a nice cleavage if he didn't get enough sleep… Now come one, sit down and tell us everything that happened. We need some information too so we can go look for him. Did something happen to you?" He carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, making Eren look up at those soft eyes, feeling like he could accept him as a way to calm down for now. His gaze, even if his eyes were completely different from his blue ones, was just as soft as Armin's and he also seemed rather worried.

Eren sighed as he let himself be lead to a desk, sitting down opposite the man as someone else joined them. The man who just joined them looked at Eren, "Well, tell us what happened."

Eren didn't need to be told this twice. He sighed, taking a deep breath. "My best friend and adoptive brother –he's both to me- disappeared suddenly. I-I always have panic attacks when he isn't there for some time so I know he didn't run away. He never would. We were at school, he said he needed to use the toilet but didn't return so I went to look for him. I-I went to look for him. Outside our school building I found his bag and belongings. Everything was there but he was gone."

The younger of the man smiled slightly, softly putting a hand on Eren's. "Did you move the bag and things or are they still where you found them?"  
"I-I took them home with me because I needed something to hold on to. I nearly had a nervous breakdown at school." Eren looked down, feeling his heartbeat slow down a little at the touch. "Should I have left them?"  
"It's fine, no big deal. We can find him like this too. As long as there was no blood, it should be fine."

Eren nodded, still looking down. He was so dumb; he should not have picked the bag up at all. He should have left it there.  
"I'm sorry."

The man shook his head. "Could you describe your fri-" He was cut off by the other man speaking up, looking somewhat pissed.

"What's his name? Your friend's I mean."

Eren needed a few seconds, feeling himself be thrown into a state of panic again by these harsh words. "A-Armin. Armin Arlert."

The younger man nodded, about to write it down when he was stopped by the other. "We can't do anything for you. You moved the only evidence and he hasn't been missing for 48 hours yet. Most likely he just took off for a day so he could get a break from you. Go home."

Eren sat there, his chest heaving as he pulled back, nearly jumping up. They couldn't help?! Just a moment ago they could help! This couldn't be true! They were supposed to help those in need of help! How could they just say no?

"Hey, Nile-"  
"Shut up, I'm out of here. That brat can come again once 48 hours have passed, maybe we can do more then," he said as he got up, turning around and just walked off.

Eren glared at the man's retreating back, unable to form words. He looked back at the other when he spoke again, wondering what he still wanted from him.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything. He's my superior. But if you get anything new, you can call me. I'll make sure this is made urgent, alright? So stay calm, go home and look through his stuff carefully. If you find anything there, bring it here. Just try not to touch it without gloves, alright?" Eren couldn't help nodding. This man was trying to help him although he was told not to. How could he thank him?

"Here. My card." He handed the boy the small card, crossing out the number on it and putting his private one on it.

 _Marco Bodt_ it read is slim, elegant letters. It was nothing like he expected from a police officer.  
Eren stared at it for a few seconds before he started moving, not noticing the way he was being watched as he left, putting the card in one of his jacket's pockets.

It took him a moment to realize there was something else in there. A small piece of paper he did not know where it came from. He stood outside the police station, staring at the neat handwriting on the paper.

_The police won't help; they are paid to keep quiet. Come to club Recon at 8pm. Ask for Levi._

Eren felt his grip tighten on the note, crumpling it as he felt his hands form into fists, his nails cutting into his skin. If the police could not help him, he would have to do this. He didn't care what the price was as long as he got Armin back. Even if he had to do it in an illegal way. Where the note came from, he didn't know. He only knew that he'd follow the orders on it. If there was any way to get Armin back he'd do it. And if he died in the process, he'd die. But for now he had only one hope. And that was this stupid little note he was holding right now. He read it once again, hissing at the fact that he was about to most likely commit a crime. But he didn't care. He'd do anything.

_Ask for Levi._


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to go over all the chapters again and then I can finally start writing something new. Which as far as I know starts with the next chapter. It's only halfway to being finished from what I remember so stay tuned (for whenever I can get it done) :D

It was already getting dark outside when Eren returned, immediately noticing the note missing in the hallway. He sighed, making sure to stay silent as he moved about, able to hear the sobbing coming from another room, knowing he had broken his heart with this small note.

After leaving the police station, Eren had wandered around aimlessly, finally deciding to check out the club he would go to in the evening. He needed to know how to get there if he wanted to be on time to save Armin. Most likely he was held there, even if the note did not say such a thing but why else would he be requested to come to a club?

It took more willpower than Eren ever though he had to not storm into the kitchen and try to comfort the old man sitting there, not knowing if his last of kin was alive or not or where he was. Instead he tried to silently climb the stairs, not turning on any light until the door to the room he shared with Armin was closed. With a sigh, he sank to the ground, feeling the shaking start again. If this didn't work, what would he do? How would he get Armin back?

Eren could feel his chest heave as he tried to suck in enough air to not collapse. He was going to have another attack, he just knew it. His head turned slightly, making him gasp. He only had half an hour left. If he wasn't on time, who knew what would happen. Panic had to wait. With all his strength, the brunet managed to get to his feet, stumbling slightly at the lack of vision due to tears and shaking of his whole body but still managing to get to his wardrobe. He threw about half his clothes on the ground as he tried to get a black shirt and black skinny jeans, only slowly being able to dress in them.

It was fifteen minutes later that he finally was ready, staring at his reflection. He would have to run but it was fine. It would help him empty his mind and focus on what was important. He had to get the images of Armin out of his head and focus if he wanted to save him. No matter what it cost. With this he turned, taking a deep breath before sneaking downstairs, managing to not get seen again before silently leaving and starting to run, blending perfectly into the darkness. It was time he got Armin back. He needed him home again.

It was nowhere as long as Eren expected until he got to the club, realizing too late he had been running at full speed the whole time. His lungs were aching and his body was actually screaming for air but he did not have time to stop now. What he had to do was getting inside this club and to wherever he was supposed to meet that Levi person. Stumbling slightly as he took slower steps now and was catching his breath.

So this was it, huh? The infamous club Recon, mostly known for shady deals, underage prostitution and other things he did not want to think of. Rumor had it that it was under control of the Mafia but who could really tell? As far as he knew, no one ever saw police at this club or heard them doing something against this business. What would he end up like once he entered this club? Would he get out again?

As panic was starting to rise again, Eren reached the door. A shady, tall guy with broad shoulders was standing in front of it. He was dressed in black though his blond hair was a strong contrast to the clothing. Eren stopped in front of him, feeling the man look down at him, unable to ignore the smirk on his face. "What do you think you are doing, kiddo?"

The brunet stopped, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times before he cleared his throat, pulling out the note.  
"I was told to come here to meet someone called Levi at eight pm…" He was half mumbling since his hands were shaking again, fear that he was not going to get Armin back raising in his chest, taking over his body and mind.

"I-I was told he could help me to get my friend back." Armin… where was he? Was he okay? Was anyone hurting him? Would they contact them and as for ransom? He could only hope. Even if he'd be in debts for all of his life, he'd get Armin out of there right away.

Images of the blonde being tortured in so many ways were rushing through his mind. Someone beating him up. Someone cutting off limbs. Someone raping him. The last one was the worst for him. Why would he even imagine such a thing? Eren couldn't help feeling like throwing up at the idea. No, Armin was fine. He had to be.

"Do you want to enter now or not?" Eren looked up, suddenly realizing the blond man had stepped out of the way. With a short nod, the boy walked towards the door, slowly opening it. He took a single step inside before a hand was wrapped around his waist and he felt himself being lifted off the ground and effortlessly thrown over someone's shoulder. The man carrying him must have been very tall and not weak as Eren was not the lightest. The brunet couldn't help it. As he felt himself being carried away, he started hitting and kicking the person until he felt a harsh slap on his back. "I can leave you here too. I bet those old business men would love to take you by force."

The words were spoken calmly and silently, making Eren shudder and stop fighting. He finally looked around, just realizing what was really going on. Children of his age and below were being abused and used and he could see money being thrown around carelessly, some of the children picking it up hastily, clearly only there to make money for their families. Drugs were nothing that would be taken even behind some kind of cover and it just was disgusting. What was he doing at such a place?

Soon Eren was put down, pretty much being thrown onto a couch before he was left alone. The room was empty except for him, clearly being some private meeting room or something.

On one side was the couch he was now sitting on. In front of it was a small table and on the other side of the room was a bar with various typed of glasses and alcohol visible though Eren could not identify much as he did not dare move. Next to the bar was something that made him even more uncomfortable. A bed. Red satin sheets and an iron frame. And hanging from the headboard… handcuffs…

It was at this sight that Eren was starting to fall in his state of panic again. He somehow managed to get out the pills he had taken along, immediately swallowing a few of them. His heart was beating fast, hands shaking. His mind was racing, all his thoughts focused on Armin and where he might be. Nothing he tried to do to calm down worked so he just sat there, his breath coming ragged and in pants, heart beating frantically and body shaking.

Soon, every feeling of time was lost and Eren was only focused on his fear. He did not notice at first, but a few people actually entered the room. Five were there. The guy from the door was there again and the one he assumed had carried him into this room since his size fit the distance to the ground when he was carried. There also were three woman. To rather short ones, one light blonde, the other with a golden hair colour in the half-lit room and a taller woman with brown hair kept in a messy ponytail. And he could also see that she was wearing glasses.

They all looked him over, clearly not liking what they saw. Eren hardly managed to hide his shaking now, noticing how the woman with the golden hair slowly was moving over to him, sitting down beside him. "Get him to come here already. The poor boy is shaking. He must be thinking something horrible will happen to him!" She gently took his hands, trying to comfort him a bit.

It was the tall woman who was laughing at this, looking at Eren. "He's about to meet Levi! There isn't anything more horrible than that!" Eren did not know how to act as they soon all were chatting what he could only call happily, the woman still holding his hands and comforting him. He didn't know what exactly was going on. All he knew was that he did not like any of the things happening right now. He was terrified but it seemed as if they all were just fine with it and ignored him.

What felt like an eternity later a door opened. Eren looked up, hoping he would finally meet the one he needed before he was going mad and took one of the bottle to kill himself with or drink himself into a stupor.

Someone entered the room, pretty much kicking the women out before sitting down beside the scared teen, making it clear right away that he was the one in control. Eren could not help making sure to look closely at him, feeling as if he were reminded of someone he had seen in the past. Those droopy eyes and this hairstyle… the bored and tired look in his eyes…

"Eren Jaeger, right?" The man looked at Eren who flinched slightly at hearing his name before nodding frantically. "You're here because your friend was kidnapped, am I right?"  
"Y-Yes… I found a note that you could help me…" Something inside him was telling him that this was the man he had been looking for.

Levi simply nodded. Eren sure had changed a lot over the last ten years but he had not grown badly. Just the way he wanted his victims to be. Taller than him, thinking they could easily defeat him but by far lacking power to actually do so. "Armin Arlert. Do you know of his lover?" Levi could tell Eren had no idea and it was amusing to see the boy struggle so much with understanding what was happening around him.

Eren's eyes widened in sheer shock. "Armin had a lover?!"  
"Tune it down, brat. Yes, he did. Jean Kirschstein is or was his name. No idea if they are still alive." How beautiful those eyes were when they were full of fear.

"How do you know all this?"  
"I know his lover. He has been causing me some trouble lately and I actually just want to get rid of him already."

Eren looked down, trying to comprehend what he just had been told. Armin was in a relationship with someone from a gang. They wanted to run away together. They disappeared.

"That's as much as you can get for free. I know for a fact where they are most likely kept but I can not send my men out there and let them risk their lives if there is nothing I can get in return. You will have to pay me."

Eren had been silent until now but now he was shaking. Of course there was a price. Something he would most likely have to do. "W-What is the price for getting Armin back home?"  
He could not run now. He had to do anything just to get the blond boy to come home again and be able to hug him, even if he had to get his lover killed for this.

"Your body."

Eren looked shocked, the shaking only growing worse as the seconds passed by. He knew the reply would be this. He knew he would have to pay with something else than money but something inside him was denying it. He had enough information to go to that police officer. Maybe that would be enough. He could not give up on the only thing he owned. His body.

Before the man could stop him, Eren was on his feet, trying to reach the door. "No. I am not letting a pervert like you do such things with me!" He was about to reach out when he felt himself lifted off the ground and thrown onto the bed, struggling to get away as the blond man looked at him.

Levi, expecting Eren to run turned to them, nodding slightly, his face still expressionless. "We will leave him alone to think for a bit. There's still something we need to take care of." Before Eren could say a single thing, all three men were gone, leaving him alone in his state of fear and shock.

It must have been hours that Eren spent on his own, soon starting to scream and cry, wanting someone to be close to him to help him calm down. What he did not know was that Levi had been right behind the door nearly the whole time, listening to Eren slowly going mad in there, needing to find comfort in another person. Just as he had wanted it.

He could not help being somewhat glad that the brunet did not recognize him, knowing this was for the best. If he had any idea who he was facing, things would have gone a lot worse and taken a lot more force to even get to this point. But like this it was easy.

Levi looked at the toy he had placed on the desk in front of him, turning the bear every few minutes to look at it from another angle. He could not help wondering if Eren would remember who he was if he showed this to him and at the same time did not want to find out. It would be annoying enough as it was already. It was better for Eren not to remember the man who had killed his parents for such a thing as money. It was truly cruel but back then he had saved the boy's life so Eren should be happy.

Deciding he had suffered enough, Levi once again entered the room, watching as Eren turned from an angry beat into a scared animal, backing away from him.  
"I will not force you to do anything. You can leave if you want. Through the door over there and you are free again."

Eren, not wanting to do the things asked with Levi, immediately was heading for the door when words like knives cut through the air.  
"However, if you leave, your friend will most likely die. I have no interest in him or his lover. His death will be your fault. Can you live with the burden that you were too selfish to save his life? Could you live with knowing you have let him down? Could you face your family like this? It does not take much of you. A little bit of pain, yes, but you will also gain pleasure. And most importantly: You will not let him die."

Eren stopped, turning to look at Levi, still shaking in sheer fear. He'd let him die. He'd give up on Armin just to literally save his ass. Could he not take a little pain for him? The blond had given up on so much for him, had he not? He had taken classes he had no interest in and pushed his grades down to not be put in any advanced courses Eren was not in. How often had Armin held him at night and comforted him when he was crying? How many times had it been only them against the world? He could not let him down like this. He had to help Armin who had always done everything for him.

"I-I will do it. But I want to know everything you know about Armin." Eren tried to look strong, feeling the shaking cease as he made his decision. Once in his life he would be the strong one who took care of Armin. He had to.

Levi chuckled slightly, a smirk tugging at his lips. He moved closer, pressing something into Eren's hand. "Do not try to find out this phone's number or give it to anyone. Its sole purpose is for me to tell you where to meet me. I will give you information, you will give me your body. Now leave."

Eren felt himself being pushed out the door, starting to feel like some doll now. Once outside he immediately crushed into someone, looking up at whoever it was. "Eh?! Thomas?! What are you doing here?!" The blond boy just ignored him though, entering the room as the man from the entrance was moving up to him, guiding the boy out before leaving him. Confused and scared. What was going on?

Inside the building, Levi smirked at the sight of his toy being so confused. "Thomas, you did good work. Your sister is waiting for you at home. You will keep an eye on Eren for me, I pay well, you do know that, don't you?" He chuckled before leaving the other alone, returning to his private rooms, smirking at the idea of playing with the toy he had waited to get for such a long time. Oh what fun this would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls through* whoooo hiiii! *rolls out* I think I'm weird.

It was morning when Eren came back home, having spent the night outside, just trying to comprehend the situation. He had sat on a lonely swing at the playground he used to spend his time with Armin when they were younger, remembering how much fun they always had. Why would someone do this if they didn't even want money? How did it end up like this? With him, going to what could only be the Mafia to request help. And sell his body for information. But Armin was worth it. At least that's what he told himself. He could not help being scared. The phone he had gotten was just another reminder of what he had agreed to just a few hours ago. It could ring anytime, anywhere and he would be forced to go to wherever he was ordered and - He couldn't even finish the thought.

Eren didn't even notice at first, only when a tear fell on his hands did he realize he was in fact crying. He was crying because he was selling his body. He was crying because Armin was gone. He was crying because the fear came back. He couldn't feel any safety anymore. All was fear. Something was lurking out there, trying to get him and do something horrible to him. He didn't know what but he knew it was there. Somewhere. Hiding. Disguised.

It was this fear that drove the brunet to get up and start running. He was far from home but still did not stop once. He just kept running until he got to the small house, rushing inside. It were mere seconds in darkness before Eren stormed into his room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Once inside, he looked around, seeing everything that reminded him of his brother.

Eren collapsed on the floor, pulling his legs to his chest as he tried to calm himself down. The first rays of light were already coming in through the blinds, making everything surrounding him become clearer with every passing minute. Eren knew he was close to an attack but what could he do? There were so many things that belonged to Armin; that he loved.

His legs were shaking as he got up, slowly stumbling to the bookshelf. He determinedly reached for a specific book, pulling it out and holding it close. It was Armin's favorite, he though as he slowly opened it, caressing that pages as if they were made from gold. He softly followed the words on the page he had opened, retracing the lines of every single letter.

"Armin…" He whispered as he once again fell to the floor. Eren didn't notice the man who had become his grandfather as time passed opening the door, looking at the curled up figure clenching a book tightly in his hands. Without saying a word he left again, intending to call the school and call in sick for both boys. He didn't want anyone to know of Armin or force Eren to go there and just feel horrible all day long before he was sent home because he collapsed from another attack.

Eren just stared at the book, slowly starting to make out some words. It took him a few minutes until he managed to understand what was written on these pages, crying silently.

" _My troubles are all over, and I am at home; and often before I am quite awake, I fancy I am still in the orchard at Birtwick, standing with my friends under the apple trees."_

He couldn't help smiling, imagining Armin saying those lines, reading this very book he now held in his hands. Careful, as if it were a treasure he closed it, holding it close to his chest for a few minutes, just clinging to the memories it held. It had been years when the blond had received this book from him, Eren remembered. He would always carry it with him when they were young, reading it over and over again, telling Eren how much he loved it. Were those times truly over? Would he have his beloved little blond in his arms again?

It was past noon when Eren finally dragged himself to bed. He didn't even think about going to school, knowing how it would end. Their room was calming. It gave him some feeling of being close to Armin even when he was gone. His smell was hanging in the air; his presence lingering in every object around him.

It was a nightmare plagued dream. Eren felt as though he was being hunted. Something had happened and now he was running. Where was he running?  
Armin… that's right, that's where he was running. To Armin.

The sun was about to set when Eren woke up, drenched in sweat, his heart pounding. He looked around, still groggy as he remembered what had happened. Armin was gone. He was alone. All alone.

The feeling of being alone made tears sting in his eyes. The house felt empty. He felt empty. There was no laughter to break the silence that was becoming too loud to bear. There was nothing to make the silence go away; to make it less painful. It was all quiet.

Eren clenched his fists, soon burying his head in his hands as he started to silently scream, letting the tears fall as they pleased. It hurt. All of him hurt and was longing for the blond boy who he felt like he owed his life to. It felt as though he had done something for him, Eren could not remember. And once the screams grew louder, sounds starting to come out, it also became more painful. He was screaming, he was crying, he breaking apart.

Before he knew it, the brunet was throwing whatever he could reach around, unable to stop as he tried to get the fear to disappear. What if he didn't get Armin back? What if he wasn't even alive anymore? He wanted him back right now. He wanted to hug the blond until his hands grew numb and he had to let go. Why was this happening? Why couldn't they be together?

It wasn't until he threw the book he had been clinging to as he slept, that he calmed down, stopping every movement. Eren wiped his tears away, getting up to collect the book. It had not taken any damage but he would have to be more careful from now on. It used to be Armin's treasure and now it was his.

He was still hugging the book when he heard a sound he did not know. It took him longer than it should have to realize the phone he had gotten from Levi was ringing. Did he already have information on where Armin was? Was he already closer to getting the other back?

Hope was starting to grow in his chest as he picked it up, hands shaking as he accepted the call.  
"Y-Yes?"

"Recon. Ten. Be there. And shower before you come. If you smell as horrible as yesterday you'll regret it." The voice sounded emotionless and still demanding, knowing Eren would come, no matter what he said. He wanted his beloved brother back after all.

Eren slowly let his arm drop. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since he had made the deal and he was already being called out as what he could only call a whore. He didn't care though. This body was not of importance. Only Armin was. Only his safety was important. Eren's wasn't. He'd do anything for him.

Once Eren was sure their grandfather was asleep, he collected his things, having showered and changed before heading out, this time taking the bus. It only made his anxiety worse, having to sit still next to someone who had no idea the boy next to them was about to whore himself out for information on where his brother was. Eren got off a few stops early, not able to keep sitting still any longer. He might not be able to run but at least walking should be fine. It wasn't hot anymore so he should not end up sweating too much before he got to the club.

Today the slim, tall guy was waiting outside, making Eren swallow as he stared at the club from the other side of the street. He sat down in front of a building, just staring at the club for some time. It was still early, he had about ten minutes left before he needed to be there, so he just stared at the man at the front. And he stared back, not once looking away from Eren as he sat there.

At exactly ten Eren finally got up, slowly crossing the mostly empty street until he was in front of the club. He looked up at the man, wondering what he was thinking as he made an apologetic face before stepping aside, letting the brunet in without a word.

Eren wanted to ask how he was supposed to find Levi but in the end decided against it, just entering the club, immediately feeling dirty in a way he didn't before. It didn't take him long until he found who he was looking for. Without hesitating for even a second he started walking, ignoring even when someone groped him, only stopping when he stood right behind Levi.

"Let's get this over with."

The smaller male turned around upon hearing his voice, chuckling slightly. "Calm down and drink something." He motioned for the man behind the bar to prepare a drink for the boy. "Sit down."

As much as Eren hated it, he knew he had no control over this situation and would just have to do whatever he was told. "I don't want anything," he stated, sitting down slowly.

"Oh you should drink something. The alcohol will help you relax. And you won't get information until morning anyways so drink up." A glass was placed in front of him and Eren stared at it as if it was going to kill him. "It's not poisoned," Levi said, noticing what the boy must have been thinking, "I wouldn't poison the one I want to fuck, that's pretty dumb."

With trembling hands, Eren finally picked the glass up, downing it all at once, not caring what it was. "I don't care about pain as long as I get my information."

With a shrug Levi silently got up, starting to head to the more private part of his club, Eren following him without having to be told so. It were a few minutes until they reached a locked door, the club much fuller than expected for the evening and coming through the crowd of drunk kids trying to hook up rich men was nothing one got through easily.

By the time they had the door unlocked and were in the less noisy room, Eren started to feel the alcohol's effects kick in. It must have been stronger than he thought. It didn't taste bitter or burn his throat that badly either so it must have been some special stuff. Most likely expensive and disgusting without being mixed.

Soon another door was unlocked and Eren felt himself being guided inside. He immediately noticed the bed on one side of the room and another door on the other side as well as some champagne on a small table. Was this supposed to be some sick joke? There even were rose petals everywhere.

"Get on the bed," a command came from behind him as the door closed. Eren could hear the key turn in the lock, knowing there was no way out anymore. He slowly started moving, shaking more than he had all day long. He sat down, watching Levi walking to the other door, opening it to show off the bathroom hidden behind it.

"I swear if you collapse here…" he mumbled as he made his way towards Eren. So this was it. No way out now. He was going to give himself away.

There was no escape anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of abandoned it at some point because I fell into a hole of being without motivation. Well, I'm back again and I want to continue this as it was very well received. I'll go over every already existing chapter and share them on here within the next few days and I will also keep the original updated from now. My newer work will be published ONLY on AO3 and I'll make sure to link to it on my old account so people can move over here. I never felt comfortable on fanfiction.net which also caused me to cease writing anything and updating. I think it should become better on here though.


End file.
